Mr. Grumpy
On-Screen Appearance Grumpy Walk Mr. Grumpy walks angrily to the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Lawnmower Mr. Grumpy gets on his lawnmower and starts the engine. You can hold down the B button to charge the engine more. Once he starts the engine, He can drive it around the stage, Damaging opponents and cutting up traps. Mr. Grumpy may fall off, but he can jump off the mower anytime. Side B - Foot Stomp Mr. Grumpy stomps on the opponent's foot. You have to be close to them to do this. An opponent with a stomped foot will have limited speed and the attacks with that foot are disabled. The opponent's foot will heal after 8 seconds. For opponents without feet, He will bury him/her. Up B - Genie Turban Mr. Grumpy will put on a genie turban and Teleport to an area on the stage you choose. Sure it's a typical recovery, But opponents can knock it off of you and he/she can wear the turban to teleport, But it will disappear after they teleport once Down B - Party Protector Mr. Grumpy will equip his party protector and press the button to eject a bubble around him. This will simply bounce back projectiles and knock opponents back. Mr. Grumpy can even go underwater without swimming. The bubble lasts for 20 seconds. Final Smash - Grumpy-Bot Miss Chatterbox will send Mr. Grumpy a robot that looks like him. Mr. Grumpy asks the Grumpy-Bot to get rid of the Doe-Doe Bird Opponents. Grumpy-Bot will now attack the Opponents, Similar to Homestar's Final Smash, Except Grumpy-Bot doesn't launch an opponent to the sky KOSFX KOSFX1: Oh Crooked Cucumbers! KOSFX2: Oh for Noodles Sake! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: Hit me, And I'll bite your arm! Sd: (Crosses his arms and groans) Dn: Would you keep it down?! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Relaxes in a hammock) Victory 2: (Dances) Victory 3: (Crosses his arms and Smiles) Lose/Clap: (Throws his hat down and cries) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Ranting *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Mr. Men faces Victory Music Mr. Men Show Theme Kirby Hat Mr. Grumpy's Hat and Unibrow Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Vs. Nigel: This is what you get for ripping off a Nintendo Property! Vs. Sonata Dusk: Gee! How much Tacos did you eat!? Vs. Monika: You've been creeping out everyone! Including Me! Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (Blue) *Red (Mr. Strong) ® *Green (Mr. Funny) (G) *Yellow (Mr. Happy) *Purple (Mr. Stubborn) *Squidward colors and shirt Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:DillyDale Category:Video Movesets